The Fight For All Races
by yuni30
Summary: A story about Zim & Dib teaming up to stop the Tallest from bullying more races around. It is a basic team-up that they usually do except longer! Not to turn into a ZADR for that is not my style! XP


**Hello all. It has been a while, yes but I'm back! Yay! So… This is a new story about Invader Zim… Hahaha! Feel free to read & praise me as the most awesome writer evar! (No, not really…) But review! Pls? No? Y.Y That hurts ma feelings! *runs off & cries* **

Zim contacted the Tallest like he did on a daily basis. On the TV, the two leaders of the Irkan Race appeared in front of him.

"What now, Zim," Red asked impatiently.

"My Tallest, I would like to report that my mission so far has been going well."

The Tallest shot an annoyed look at Zim. "Before you continue with your report, there's something we'd like to tell you."

Zim's antenna perked up to listen what his valued leaders had to say.

"You were never sent on a mission to destroy the human race! Why do you think the planet snatchers stole Earth? We were never going to invade it," Purple shouted, stuffing dough nuts in his mouth.

"But, my Tallest-"

"You're a disgrace to the Irken Empire, Zim! You will never belong," Red shouted.

"But- But," Zim stammered.

"Goodbye, Zim! Have fun living with the hideous natives of Earth!" The screen went blank.

Zim sat on the couch, forlorn, while Gir played with a rubber pig.

Wd... A week later ...bW

Dib decided that it had been to long since Zim had made any move towards destroying the human race. He walked over to Zim's house. When he was inside the yard, he stood at the door for a few minutes trying to listen in, but there was something odd about the place. _Huh? Wait, the lawn gnomes aren't attacking me._ _Odd._

He entered the premises & saw his arch enemy sitting in a corner mumbling about how he'll never belong & how his whole mission was a lie. Gir was heading down stairs to get some more pigs or something in that nature.

"Zim? What's going on? You haven't tried to destroy the human race or even much less appeared at Skool!" He looked at the green person in wonder why he was being so concerned. He _was_ trying to enslave the very race he belonged to.

"Because, Dib-beast, my whole mission was nothing but a lie & I have nothing to do here anymore. I have nowhere to go. My leaders... They betrayed me." He looked over his shoulder at Dib who now couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"No! It's a lie! You're trying to trick me! I'll never fall for it! Never!" Dib backed away, nervously looking around to see if any hidden weapons appeared out of the walls or in a similar fashion.

"Dib-hyooman... listen, I don't even have my PAK on me. It's no longer of use to me now," Zim began to explain.

Dib did notice something was off about Zim's apparel. His strange metal back-pack was missing. But that didn't explain the idea of him quitting his obsessive mission to enslave all mankind. "Yeah... how do I know you're not having it repaired? It's a trick! A trick! You can't fool me, Zim!"

"Filthy earthling stink-beast! Watch! Watch as I try to contact the Tallest! Watch in horror as they block my transmission," His glum arch rival yelled as if he had just tricked Dib into thinking he had given up. "Computer! Establish a connection with the Tallest!"

They watched the screen blink "Connecting..." almost seven times then it went to a form of visual voice mail. The recorded "video" mail displayed the two idiotic tall bullying Irken leaders.

"Hello, if you are one of the invader's out there & you are not Zim please leave your report that you will have to repeat at the tone," Purple said in amusement.

"If you are Zim, you can run around with the filthy earth natives! Have fun living in exile Zim! We hope you never come back," Red said cruelly

Without delay, the screen blinked "Transmission blocked! You are either a banned Irken invader sent to exile to some planet, or a threat to the Irken race!"

Dib still didn't buy it! "That has to be faked! You're lying!"

"Sir, transmission blocked by Tallests' security system," the computer announced. "And, master? You do realize that the Dib person is here right?"

"Yes, computer I know the Dib is here... Wait, do you have my last transmission to the Tallest from last week," Zim asked curiously.

"Yes, why," The computer asked.

"Do not question me! Mission or no mission, I'm _still _your master! Show me the transmission! Show it now so I can prove to the Dib that I really was disowned by my own superior race!"

"Ok…" The computer transmitted a recording onto the TV screen displaying Zim contacting the Tallest.

They, including a little robot with a moose toy in his hands, squeezing the life out of it, watched as the Tallest informed Zim with the cruel truth about his so called "mission".

As the recording came to an end, Dib felt a form of sympathy for his former alien enemy, especially since his own father didn't except him, though he lived under the same roof. "Gee… Then I guess your plans to destroy the human race were for nothing. Although some of them were almost good enough to win… I can't believe I just admitted that." He paused for a second. "Zim, I have an Idea."

Zim shot a questioning look at his filthy former enemy. "What, Dib," He asked accusingly.

"Why are you going to just sit here letting those bullies of your race bully other Irkans around? I mean, you're the 'Mighty Irken Empire', right? You're really going to let those crazy tall Irkens treat them like that? Heh?" Though Zim was his enemy, he had nowhere in the universe, not conquered by the Tallest & their bunch to go, so he might as well fight against them.

"But, Dib, they're my leaders! I can't go against my leaders," Zim cried out in loyalty to the Irken Empire.

"Not anymore! They tossed you aside! You & I both saw it!"

"True, Dib-filth. True. What's your _horrible_ plan," Zim asked wonderingly, liking where this was going.

"Well… Let's go on our own mission! Take down the Tallest! You & me," Dib announced triumphantly.

Zim gave him a disbelieving look. "I'll go on my own, Dib-human!" He turned around to head downstairs.

"Oh, yeah… Don't forget that their armada is stronger than any of your weapons. I'm the only other person that has the technology to help defeat them, Zim!"

Zim reeled around, knowing well that the earthling was right. "True, Dib, true… But my appearance! My PAK isn't on me! People will figure out I'm not _normal_!"

"You'll need it for the journey, Zim so you might as well fix it up or something & put it back on," Dib stated.

"Eh… You're right, Dib-Beast. Wait here… Or face my fist of _pain_!" Zim went down stairs, leaving Dib & Gir alone for the moment.

Gir stared at Dib for a few seconds then announced loudly, "Yay! Another mission! Can I bring toquitos?"

Dib just looked at Gir as if he had just announced he was made out of peanut butter, which undoubtedly could happen.

Zim, over hearing Gir announce his random thought, stated, "No, Gir. Guard the house." He appeared from the "toilet" with his metal backpack back in its rightful place on his back, now trying to pass of as a "normal" human kid with a rare skin condition.

"But-"

"Gir... Guard the house!"

"Fine, I'll guard the stupid house! And eat pizza toquitos!"

Zim sighed in exasperation. "Let's go, Dib-filth!"

They headed out the door to head to Dib's place to get some equipment from Professor Membrane's basement laboratory.

**This is the first chapter of a good Zim & Dib team-up story W/ OUT the evils of ZADR! Like seriously! Come on ppl, I don't stoop to that level! I don't believe in that kind of relationship! Thank youz! Now! Review! New story coming out soon btw… hopefully.**


End file.
